


Talking to the Moon

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Sad, Songfic, Steve Needs a Hug, major Steve feels, writing this almost mad me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: "There he goes again." Ms. Tamrand muttered as she watched Steve. "He's gonna go to the market, buy some flowers, and talk to the moon like some mad man."Ms. Tamrand's friend, Mrs. Kalright, nodded."He thinks she can hear him." Mrs. Kalright scoffed.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Talking to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my little readers! I hope you enjoy this. Please comment if you like this. I spent a long time on this. Requests are always welcome.  
> 

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back

Steve let out a deep breath as he entered his room after a rough mission. He looked around the room, emptiness quickly settling. Taking the picture from his nightstand, he sat on the edge of his bed, gently running his fingers across the picture. It was of you and him. Giant smiles graced both of your features. Steve was behind you, arms wrapped around your waist, head on your shoulder. It was one of his favorite pictures.

"I'm sorry, doll." Steve whispered.

A tear rolled down Steve's cheek, splashing onto the picture. He wiped it off shakily. 

"I should have been there. I...I should...I should have stopped them...before..." He broke out in shaky sobs.

My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have

Steve had changed into some jeans and a plaid shirt, the picture back on its rightful space on his nightstand. He grabbed his keys, locking his apartment, before stepping into the cool night breeze.

"There he goes again." Ms. Tamrand muttered as she watched Steve. "He's gonna go to the market, buy some flowers, and talk to the moon like some mad man."

Ms. Tamrand's friend, Mrs. Kalright, nodded.

"He thinks she can hear him." Mrs. Kalright scoffed. "I think America is going down hill since Captain Crazy is still the leader of the so called Avengers."

"I'm ashamed to call him my neighbor." Ms. Tamrand snorted.

Steve heard the women talking about him. He heard them every time, but it never affected his routine.

At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon

Steve thanked the man for the flowers, and gave him a generous tip, like always. Clutching his flowers tightly, his eyes wandered to the beautiful night sky. He found the bench he always went to and took his seat, blue eyes staring at the gigantic moon shining in the sky.

"Hi, love. I brought daisies, your favorite." Steve said waving the flowers slightly.

The stars by the moon seemed to twinkle a bit brighter after he said that. Steve smiled and clasped his hands together.

"I miss you so much." He whispered, his eyes glazing with water.

Tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too

A warm breeze swept past him, as if telling him everything was going to be okay.

"Remember that time you fell in the lake?" Steve chuckled. "You got so mad because you had soaked your new jeans. You always looked so cute when you got mad."

Steve started talking about the fun times you had. Laughing and joking like he was speaking with a person who was sitting by him. It felt good to talk to let everything out and tell you about how his mission went.

Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon  
Oh

People passed by him, giving him crazy looks. There was an occasional mother covering their child's eyes from a " ludicrous fool". Was he a fool? No. He knew you were on the other side, listening, clinging, to every word that spilled from his mouth.

"I know you're there love." Steve said, blue eyes twinkling with hope. "And I know you are listening to me."

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say I've gone mad  
Yeah I've gone mad  
But they don't know what I know

Steve walked back to his apartment, whispers and laughs trailing behind him. Once back inside, he collapsed onto his bed. A ping of his phone caused him to pick it up.

Bucky: You okay? Everyone's saying you're going crazy. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?

Steve ran his hand through his blond hair before typing a message back.

Steve: I'm fine, Buck. 

Bucky: I don't know if you've seen the paper recently, but you're one of the top headlines. What's all this about talking to the moon?

Steve: I'm tired. See ya tomorrow.

Steve typed his last message and tossed his phone on his nightstand with a sigh.

"Goodnight, doll." Steve said looking at the moon one last time before closing his curtains.

'Cause when the sun goes down  
Someone's talking back  
Yeah they're talking back

Another rough day had passed, and Steve was ready to tell you all about the ups and downs of his day. It would have been your 5th wedding anniversary. Steve dressed nicely this time. He put on a crisp, white, button up shirt, and a slick, back tie, and a pair of dress pants. He combed his hair, gelling it slightly, before slipping on a leather jacket. Steve couldn't wait to celebrate with you, and he knew you couldn't either.

At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the moon

Steve walked to get his usual flowers, and huge grin on his face.

"A bit fancy today, aren't we?" The flower man asked.

"It's our 5th anniversary." Steve said as the man smiled.

The man knew who Steve was. He talked to the moon. Steve didn't just bring great business, but he wasn't afraid to be who he wanted.

"That's her." The man said pointing to a bright star. "That my wife. You're not the only one who talks to the sky. I can promise you, they hear every word."

"Thank you." Steve said grabbing the flowers. "Thanks for everything."

Steve bought a few candles before walking to where he knew you were buried. He looked at the moon that seemed to be bigger and fuller than ever.

"Happy Anniversary, doll." Steve whispered.

He lit multiple candles, then placed the flowers by your grave.

"I love you. So much."

Tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on  
The other side  
Talking to me too

"I'm sure you look beautiful, like always." Steve said with a bright smile.

He thought he could almost hear her laughter. Pure and light. Steve felt a huge peace wash over him.

"Sam was being a pain again." Steve chuckled. "You always knew how to put him back in his place."

"Bucky and Nat's baby is almost here. Bucky's convinced it's a girl, but Nat thinks there's a little super soldier kicking in there." Steve laughed. "They're so cute."

Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

Steve knew he was all over the news. People were starting to question him. They began calling him Captain Crazy. He didn't care. You loved and heard him, it was all that mattered.

"I tried to dress nice for ya, doll." Steve said rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, if I look a little messy."

That same warm breeze blew over him and tossed his hair a bit. Steve laughed.

"Yeah, I like my hair a little messy, too."

Do you ever hear me calling?  
(Ah) oh oh oh  
(Ah) oh oh oh  
'Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you

Steve spent most of the night just chattering with you. His heart was full of love, and he wanted nothing more than to hold you in his arms one last time. The night was chilly, people bundling up, but Steve was warm. Like you had kept him warm, like you were both in each other's arms again.

"The world is so beautiful. Just like you." Steve yawned.

Steve felt the breeze push a little harder as if urging him to go home.

"Alright, doll. You know me so well. Love you. Goodnight." Steve said blowing a kiss toward the moon.

In hopes your on  
The other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
Who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

Steve sat in the waiting room. Nat was going into labor, and Bucky was going crazy.

"What if the baby doesn't come out right? What if I'm a horrible dad? What if I trip over something and drop the baby? What if—"

"What if there are no more what ifs?" Steve interrupted with a chuckle. "You're going to be a great dad, Buck."

"Thanks Steve." Bucky said taking a deep breath before entering the hospital room with Nat.

Steve stayed in the waiting room, chuckling to himself. "He's worries too much, doesn't he, doll?" Steve said looking at the moon that was shining brightly outside.

Soon, Bucky went to get Steve. Steve entered the room and saw Nat with a little bundle in her arms.

"It's a girl." Bucky said proudly. "And her name's Y/n."

Steve chocked back a sob. His baby blue eyes began welling with tears.

"Do you want to hold her?" Nat asked.

Steve walked toward the bed, and carefully held the little bundle of joy in his arms. She cooed at him and Steve held back more tears. Steve gently rocked the baby, smiling at the girl, before handing her to Bucky.

Steve looked at the shining moon outside and let his tears slide down his face. "I love you." He whispered.

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away

You looked at Steve who had tears streaming down his face. You looked at Bucky and Nat who had their new baby. You cried a little, too. You knew someday Steve would reunite with you in heaven, and you cherished every word he spoke to you.

"I love you, too, Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Talking to the Moon by Bruno Mars  
> Please like or comment.


End file.
